Persuasion
by SkittleCat
Summary: In which Blaine thinks he's being pursued when he's not.  Klaine and one-sided SERT


Summary: In which Blaine thinks he's being chased when he's not. (Klaine and one-sided SERT)

Just a short piece that I wrote to get my creative juices running! Also before Glee can make me feel sadder I've decided to turn the rumour around and make it that this supposed 'Sebastian' is actually going after Kurt. (After all they said he was devious and whatnot like Santanna right? What better slyness then to cause confusion? Right? Please tell me I'm right…) I feel like I've been very mean to Blaine in this...

* * *

><p>Blaine has been called oblivious many times in his life.<p>

Most prominent of his obliviousness was how he hadn't even realized how he'd been flirting so outrageously with Kurt during their Dalton days; singing flirty duets, going on coffee shop 'dates-but-not-dates' and the eye-sex (Something Kurt was adamant about), but it all worked out eventually. (In fact he was already planning their apartment in the future and how the issue of whether or not to just give Kurt a room for his wardrobe was being contemplated.)

Sadly there was only one tiny problem that had begun to crop up in his happy bubble; he'd noticed some untoward staring had been happening to him lately. (Very undapper staring if he could just add.)

Staring from a certain Warbler he had never noticed before.

Sebastian.

Now Sebastian was apparently the newest addition to the Warblers since he left and he met the other during a surprise visit to see the group with Kurt. Sebastian was good-looking, in a Broadway kind of way, nothing compared to Kurt but then again who could, and had introduced himself gracefully before getting straight into singing. Somehow it reminded him an awful lot like when he'd sang 'Teenage Dream' to Kurt except this time the song was 'Maria' from West Side story.

All while staring at him.

The moment he'd met the other, Blaine couldn't help but feel rather uncomfortable. Even his adorable boyfriend had looked uneasy. So much so that Kurt had been extra touchy-feely that day.

Blaine hadn't minded that so much.

Although that wasn't when he started noticing, it was more like that time he'd felt the lustful gaze on him during the third surprise visit (When Kurt had chosen to wear his delightfully short shorts that fit him just right and what a lovely sight that-focus, he had to focus.) and especially when Sebastian came over to chat, or as Blaine liked to think leer at him.

"So Blaine and Kurt right?" He'd asked them with a charming smile.

He'd felt Kurt tense from how close they were sitting, deciding to take matters into his own hands Blaine nodded before, in a showy move, wrapping an arm around Kurt. Hopefully this would dissuade the infatuation; after all once Sebastian saw how he was taken he'd back off like any gentleman would.

"I love the bow tie you're wearing! It's Amrani right?"

Startled at the lack of reaction Blaine didn't reply. However Kurt seemed to light up in that cute way he does and enthusiastically started a debate over the new fall line that was out. He smiled adoringly at his boyfriend. However despite the animated conversation he could've sworn he could still feel the Warblers gaze on him.

It was on their fifth visit that Blaine finally decided that the staring had gone of enough and thus decided to end it once and for all; he was not going to allow what had happened before due to his accursed obliviousness to hurt someone else.

So when he finally managed to get the warbler alone, something that proved a lot harder than he expected, he was fully expecting a blushing and nervous looking one. Instead he got a smirking and amused one instead. Not one to be deterred Blaine ploughed on.

"I think you should give up on your feelings, I'm afraid they just can't be returned." He'd decided to be kind about this after all there was no need to be cruel.

Sebastian sighed before shrugging. "I was kind of waiting for this talk from you." Blaine frowned before trying to assuage the hurt the other must be feeling at his rejection. "It's not your fault but the thing is-"

"Would it be okay to just show my feelings to them? Give them another option?" Oh God. That sounded like he was planning on confessing. "There really isn't any need to do-"

Once again before Blaine could speak he was interrupted.

"That was stupid of me right? Sorry I asked such a stupid thing. I'll-" Okay maybe Blaine was being petty but he was sick of being interrupted and chose to butt in before the other could. "No! I mean there is nothing stupid for getting a crush, after all I've had my fair share of silly crushes…" The image of the 'Gap Attack' popped to mind as he spoke, "Well, I think if you really feel that way then you should just confess, but I'm afraid you should expect rejection."

There he'd handled that in a gentlemanly manner making it perfectly clear how he would not be returning these feelings. Sebastian stared at him in shock for a second before suddenly laughing. "I cannot believe you just said that." Still chuckling Sebastian nodded at him before returning back to the Warblers, confused Blaine merely stared as the other exited.

Perhaps this meant the other had finally understood?

It had been a week since his 'confrontation' with Sebastian. Blaine finally felt at ease about going to see the Warblers. He fully expected the Warbler to direct his stares elsewhere from now on and finally he could enjoy his visits to Dalton in peace. (His newfound peace of mind seemed to be rubbing of off Kurt who was a lot cuddlier than usual, not that he was complaining mind you.)

What Blaine hadn't been expecting was for him to appear in McKlinley on Monday out of Dalton uniform and walk, with a swagger might he add, straight up to Kurt and kiss him (With tongue! Who did he think he was?). His shock must have been on his face as Sebastian broke away from the kiss to look straight at him with a smirk.

"Thanks so much for the go ahead Blaine, I had no idea you would be so supportive of me going after Kurt."

As he tore his eyes away from the smirking teen (who was still pressed closely, too closely, to his boyfriend) his gaze finally locked with Kurt's very angry eyes.

"Firstly, who the hell do you think you are? What is he talking about Blaine Anderson!" As he growled that out angrily he pushed Sebastian off, not that it seemed to deter the other teen from trying to pull Kurt back and as he did so something seemed to finally register in Blaine's mind.

No one should be allowed to molest Kurt in anyway. Other than him that is, and with that thought drew back his fist and slammed it into the stupidly smirking brunette.

"What the fuck Anderson? You gave me the go ahead last week!" shouted the one that had been punched. His handsome visage (although now that he thought about it it was really an average face rather than good-looking.) contorted into anger. Blaine immediately moved to stand in front of Kurt, something that caused a rather incredulous stare from the brunette.

"Don't ever touch Kurt like that!" "You told me to go for it!" "Blaine, I'm not a bloody woman! You don't have to stand in front of me!"

Before Blaine could answer Kurt, because his wonderful boyfriend had misinterpreted his chivalrous actions, Sebastian lunged at him a fist coming his way. "As if I'd let you get away with punching me!" And damn did that sting, as he felt himself fly back into the lockers he watched as his opponent smirked. Despite his dapper side screaming at him to be the bigger man and let this go, 'Kurt would not appreciate you handling this with violence!', anger was coursing through him and with the image of Kurt being kissed by this uncouth Warbler fueling his rage he stood up and lunged right back.

Chaos ensued.

* * *

><p>End scene.<p>

I kinda lost my momentum for this near the end… But I felt like just writing this and enjoying whatever it was I was writing. Sorry about the mistakes. But there. Also this was my way of procrastinating. I'll leave it to you guys how everything concluded...

I really hope we don't have to see Kurt chasing after Blaine again, especially with competition…

Why can't we just let Kurt win for once? T.T


End file.
